


Cards on the Table, Who's to Blame?

by GhostCwtch



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mental Illness, Mention of Amy - Freeform, The Voices are Not David's Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: Post-episode 2, the voices have some opinions on David and Amy.





	

There’s a voice. Well, there are a lot of voices, but this one voice is more insistent than most. The voice is saying,

 

> _“You’re a weapon.”_

 

David doesn’t think the voice is wrong.

 

_“Melanie is trying to use you like a gun, but we both know the truth.”_

 

David thinks the voice might have been Lenny, but she usually only comes around when he’s feeling especially happy or especially guilty, and he thought he’d been fine lately. This is a new Lenny, a Lenny of only his mind, not based on memories other than the sound and shape of her voice influencing the words it says.

 

_“Melanie wants to aim you like a gun, but we both know you’re a WMD.”_

 

Does David know that?

 

He knows what Lenny said about when Syd had his body, but there’s a big different between a bazooka and a nuke and really, how much credit should he give a hallucination based on the memory of his dead friend?

 

But then, if Division 3 has Amy, maybe he wants to be a nuke. Maybe he wants to be able to go in with a shock and awe campaign that leaves them certain only of the fact that they never want to hold or hurt or even come near to David, or anyone David cares about ever again.

 

_“It’s your fault they have her.”_

 

“What?”

 

_“It’s your fault, David. You called out to her, and you saw her react, and they saw it too. It’s your fault they took her.”_

 

It is. Oh god, it is his fault. They have her and now they'll do who knows what to her. If it wasn't for his sickness, these so-called powers that no one will leave him alone about, if he could just be normal for one goddamn minute, Amy would be safe. She'd be safe with her husband and wouldn't have to worry about her sick, psycho brother.

 

_“It’s your fault.”_

He knows.

 


End file.
